Back in Black
by fandomgirl13
Summary: (sequel to the Jelsa fanfiction Ice Cold) Elsa has been dead for a long time, and finally, Jack has gained happiness again. Kids have began to see him, he's a guardian, and he finally has friends. Until one day, North gets another message from Man in Moon. He has chosen a new guardian. And it's Elsa
1. Prologue

The moon shone high in the sky, sending waves of shimmering light through the sky. Its rays of white stretched through the chill night, casting brightness down onto the globe at the north pole. The yetis exchanged glances, then quickly rushed to get North. North barged into the room after the yetis a few seconds later, eager to receive a new message from the moon.

"Man in Moon," he muttered, making his way to the center of the room. He watched as the moonlight bounced off the walls. "What do you want, man in moon?" he asked, looking up at the bright white sphere in the dark sky. The moonlight began to take shape, sending luminescent rays of snowflake shaped light darting across the room. North watched them, a confused look beginning to take shape on his face. "What does man in moon want?" he wondered to himself, looking from the moon to his yetis. Suddenly, the light from the moon joined back into one ray shining down to create a white figure in the middle of the room. North looked at it with confused astonishment. The aglow form depicted the image of a young girl with a long dress and braided hair flowing from the top of her head in thick white waves. Her features were sharp, yet gentle, and snowflakes sprouted from her fingertips.

North studied the glowing figure with intensity, trying to see if he recognised the mysterious form in front of him, but he couldn't quite place who it was.

"Yetis, gather the guardians," he ordered. Perhaps one of them knew who this girl was. "Man in Moon has chosen a new guardian."


	2. Chapter One

Jack wandered the streets, sending frost every which way. He looked up at the sky and smiled as he saw lines of gold dust flowing through the air.

"On time as always, Sandy." He continued down the alleyway, with one place in mind. Finally he arrived. It was a dark and dingy place, with dirty streets and dark corners, but to him it was beautiful. He smiled as he approached, and sat down.

"How ya doing, Elsa?" he asked the air, his voice ringing through the heavy night. He took a deep breath. He looked down at the concrete ground, trying to recall his memories of the dew covered grass and the feel of the cold stone of Elsa's grave beneath his palms. He missed being able to see it. He barely remembered what it said. "Things are going well. Jaime is growing up and so are his friends, but I don't think he'll stop believing any time soon. It's been easy going. Things have calmed down. Being a guardian is a big responsibility, but its one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Besides you, of course. You will always be the best thing that has ever happened." He looked down at his hands and laced them together, closing his eyes. He missed Elsa's hands in his. It had been so long ago, it felt more like a story or fable to him. He had started coming back to her grave sight more often, afraid that if he didn't he'd start to lose touch of his memories of her. "I still miss you so much, Elsa. I wish you were here."

A dark laugh echoed through the shadows. Jack turned his head from side to side, scanning his surroundings, but he didn't see anyone. After a while he began to think it was just his imagination, when it came again. It sent chills down Jack's spine. It was something familiar about it… something about it he recognised…

"Who's there?" he demanded. No answer. He sat in the silence for a few moments. Nothing came. His breathing began to regulate again when he began to hear footsteps. His body tensed.

"Who's… who's there?" he asked, this time with a slight hesitation. He slowly stood back up, gripping the staff tight in his hands. The footprints edged closer. Jack turned his head from side to side, trying to catch sight of the approacher through the shadows. Two large figures appeared behind him. He quickly turned and faced the two large, furry creatures. Jack sighed.

"Yetis," he addressed them. They threw the snow globe and beckoned him through the portal with them. He jumped after them, the alley behind him blurring out of view. The North Pole came into sight. The yetis took Jack to the main room where North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny all stood.

"Ah, Jack!" North bellowed as he watched Jack enter. "We've been waiting for you!"

"What's this all about?" Jack questioned.

"Man in Moon has chosen new guardian!" North exclaimed. Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? Who?" North scratched the back of his head with uncertainty.

"Well… That's the problem, Jack. We're not sure who she is," Tooth explained. Jack looked around the room in confusion.

"That's where you come in, mate. We were hoping you'd recognize her, because none of us do," Bunny said.

"Well, what does she look like?"

"Blond hair, in some sort of braid thing," North began to describe. "Her eyes were blue, her dress was blue. There were snowflakes all around. Does any of this sound familiar to you, Jack?" They turned to Jack. He stood, staring into nothingness, shock clearly painted on his pale features.

"Jack?" Tooth asked. As soon as North had began to describe her Jack had known who it was. He just didn't believe it. It wasn't possible… was it? She was dead… long dead. He had watched her die all those years ago out on the fjord. He had watched Kristoff and Anna die, their kids die, and their kids' kids die. He had watched as Arendelle became no more. It just wasn't possible. But who else could it be?

"Jack?" Tooth asked again.

"Elsa…" said Jack in an almost inaudible whisper. "Her name was Elsa."

"Great!" North voiced loudly.

"There's only one problem," Jack said quietly. "She's dead."


	3. Chapter Two

"Well, Jack, we're all dead, technically," North said. Jack shook his head.

"But we all became guardians. She didn't. There was no reincarnation. We would have known. She died a long time ago"

"Maybe we just haven't seen her-" Tooth began.

"No, you don't understand!" Jack interrupted, his voice raising. "I was there when she died! She didn't come back! She's still gone…" He lowered himself to the ground and put his head in his hands. "She can't be a guardian. It makes no sense."

"Jack…" Tooth reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, but he turned away.

"Cheer up, Jacky! She's got to be out there somewhere. I can feel it in my belly," North said, grabbing his round midsection and jiggling it.

"Well, go ahead and search, but it will be in vain," he said and flew himself out the window. Tooth was about to go after him, but North put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Let him go," he told her. She nodded and then the four of them began to discuss how to find this Elsa girl.

Jack flew through the barren cold of the North Pole, his mind racing. How could Elsa be a new guardian? She was dead, right?

"Of course she is," Jack told himself. He had watched her die. He watched as the life had left her body, when the light had left her eyes. He ran his fingers through his frosty hair and took a deep breath. Maybe the moon was wrong. He looked up in the sky, his eyes drifting towards the large white sphere in the sky.

"How can this be?" he asked the moon. As usual, it went without reply. "Answer me!" he yelled, but only the snow that began to fall heard it. He sat himself down in the snow and layer back with a heavy sigh.

"Oh Elsa…" Why did he feel so uneasy? There was just something about this all… he felt water run down his face and reached up and realised it was a tear. Was he crying? He sniffed and wiped the tears away in frustration. He was Jack Frost, spirit of winter. Fun was like his middle name. And most of all, he was a guardian. He shouldn't be crying. So why did the tears still fall?

He felt an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach and a heaviness in his chest. It was something he had felt rather often. Something that had appeared after Elsa had died and never fully went away. He forgot how much he had missed her, but talking about all of it, having a small amount of hope that she could be out there, brought back old feelings. If she was out there… he desperately hoped she hadn't been alone all this time. The loneliness would bring fear. Fear was her enemy, he knew.

He lifted a hand and started to make large wisps of snow in the crisp air. He watched it spin and fly for a while, enjoying the cold.

"...Jack?" a voice called over the whistle of the fast falling snow. Jack sat up.

"Jack!" he looked around but couldn't see far. The swirling snowflakes blocked him from seeing too far.

"Jack!" The voice was closer now. He spotted the contrast of green against the white of the snow.

"Tooth?" he called back.

"Jack, thank god I found you. You have to come back to the pole where North is. We found her, Jack!" He quickly flew into the air, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. It felt like a brick being thrown against his chest. He felt the rhythmic thump thump of it's beat from his feet to his head. A giddy excitement flew through him, but also a striking nervousness. Tooth and Jack finally arrived. North and Bunny were in the middle of a discussion while Sandy stood next to them, symbols flying above his head.

"Where is she?" Jack blurted out. The turned. North has a smile on his face.

"I told you we'd find her!" he bellowed.

"Where is she?" Jack repeated. North walked over to the globe and pointed to an area. Jack nodded. He should have guessed. It was the city where Arendelle used to be.

"I'll find her." The words tumbled out of his mouth. He never thought this day could be true. He was going to see her again. A smile crept across his face.

"Ahha!" he laughed with joy. The others looked at him like he was crazy, but he didn't mind. There was only one thing he could think about. Before any could protest, he flew at the window at top speed.

"I'm coming, Elsa."


	4. Chapter Three

Jack flew through the city at lightning speed, his heart racing at a million beats per second. He never dreamed this day would come. What if she was all alone? He had promised her he would never leave her again, and yet he was here and she wasn't. Would she be mad? He hoped not.

Faster and faster he flew, the wind biting at his nose and cheeks. He felt a slight pang of guilt for leaving the others behind when they told him where she was, but he quickly pushed it aside. He wanted to be the first to find her. He landed on the ground and looked around, but found nothing in the dark alley way he was previously. She wasn't by her grave sight… he sighed. Where in this city would she be? He walked back out onto the streets where crowds of people walked past, chatting loudly or walking with speed. His eyes scanned each face, searching for those blue eyes or that blond hair. Weaving through the people, he began to call her name. There was no answer. His eyes fell towards the ground in dismay. He knew it was too good to be true… she wasn't back. And she never would be… he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt as if his body physically ached for her. He hated it. There was nothing he could do. She was gone and he was still here.

"Why did you do this to me?" he yelled up at the sky, hoping the moon could hear him though it wasn't night yet. North and the rest still hadn't appeared. Maybe they thought it best to leave him to this task. He hoped so. He wanted to be alone. He wandered aimlessly through the city streets, not caring who passed by or through him anymore. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. It had been years since the absence of Elsa hurt him so badly. It brought up more feelings than he wanted to feel. His thoughts strayed to old memories. The night he and Elsa first kissed. Or more like the he had first kissed Elsa. He shook his head and gave a small sad smile, trying to remember Elsa's shocked reaction, and then his as she kissed back. He remembered the fear in her eyes, but also the great power and determination and love.

And thats when he heard it. A laugh. A strong, happy, feminine laugh. His body stiffened. It couldn't be… could it? He slowly turned his head and felt his heart drop to the ground. There she was. She wore a blue cocktail dress that went to her knees and matching blue pumps. A sheer light blue shawl hung over her shoulders, sparkling in the fading sunlight. Her blond hair was pulled back into a messy french braid. Her make up was done - her eyeliner came out in sharp points at the end of her eyes, her lips red. A hint of pink eyeshadow covered her eyelids, accentuating her striking blue eyes. A smile painted her face. She laughed again and waved. Jack could only stand and stare. She looked so different. But it was her no doubt. His heart began to race as she started walked his way. He rubbed his eyes a few times, but she was still there. Closer. Closer. She was almost to him. He put on a large smile. Seconds away. Time seemed to slow. He watched her walk confidently his way. The moment he had dreamed about. The moment he thought could never be. He breathed out slowly. He put his arms out, ready to embrace her in a hug he had yearned too long for. Almost there. Three… Two… One… A chill rolled down his back as she walked straight through him as if he were a ghost. As if he were… invisible to her. He watched as she continued walking until she approached a handsome man and together they smiled and got into a taxi. He watched as the car carried them away. He dropped to his knees.

"Elsa…?"


	5. Chapter Four

By the time Jack arrived back in the North Pole, the moon was shimmering high in the sky. He stopped right before the entrance to the pole. He felt a cold tear slide down his face. The wind whistled around him, and snow whipped through his hair. He slowly fell to the ground and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't go in there. Not like this. Angrily, he wiped the tear from his pale skin. Why was he crying? He had dealt with the absence of Elsa hundreds of years. So why couldn't he now? The rejection, he realised, hurt more than the absence of her. He had longed to see that face for so long, and now it couldn't see his. She had forgotten him. And that was something he would have to deal with. Another tear fell, landing in the snow below him. He looked up at the moon.

"Is this what you had planned?" he yelled up at it. "Why? Why…?" he dropped his head back down. What was the moon planning? How was she supposed to be a guardian if she couldn't see him? Then it dawned on him. She was still alive… Everybody could see her. She couldn't be a guardian if she was still alive… could she?

His mind flashed back to that day on the fjord when he watched the life drain from Elsa's eyes. He shuddered. Why did the moon bring her back alive? She seemed to belong. He thought of the clothes she had been wearing. A modern blue dress and pumps… And the man she was with. Was she going on a date? His mind raced, trying to find a reason the moon had for making her human. For making her forget him. He wiped the new fallen tears from his eyes and stood up. He needed to find answers. Taking a deep breath, he flew back into the chill night and into the Pole, where North and the others were discussing loudly. Their heads raised as he entered the room.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed with a smile. Then she noticed the puffiness slight redness that coloured his face. "Are you all right?"

"Where's the girl, mate?" Bunny asked.

"She's not coming."

"That's ridiculous, Jack. Manny says she's guardian, so she's guardian. Why didn't you bring her? I'd like to meet the girl who gets you to fly so fast!" North bellowed playfully, nudging Jack.

"She couldn't see me," Jack said coldly, moving away from North's gesture. He watched as their expressions changed from shocked to sympathetic to confused. A question mark appeared above Sandy's head. Jack continued, "She walked right through me. She's forgotten all about me." He sighed and looked down at the ground. "It's my fault," he muttered. "If I hadn't made it snow that night none of this would have happened…" The guardians exchanged glances but didn't press for an explanation.

"Jack, I'm sure she just forgot her memories like you did when you became a guardian. She'll be able to retrieve them," Tooth encouraged. Jack shook his head.

"No. That's the other problem. She's not like us. She's still a human. She's still alive." Sandy put up another question mark.

"Well that is… a slight set back," Noth said. "But we'll just ask man in moon!"

"What'd be the point in that?" Jack asked bitterly. "What has he ever done for me? He won't answer you anyway. He never does." Jack's mind wandered towards the last time the moon had spoken to him. The night the moon had foretold Elsa's death.

"Jack, come on. I'm sure something will work out. The moon has nominated Elsa as a guardian and so it shall be. It'll just take time. It will all work out in the end, I promise," Tooth said in attempting to cheer Jack up.

"Tooth's got a point, Jack." Bunny chipped in.

"What do you guys know? You're just a kangaroo, a bird, a russian man, and a speechless pile of dust. Why do you think you think you'll be able to work everything out?" Jack retorted crossly, then began to fly back out of the room. Bunny glared as he left.

"Jack," Tooth called out, but North put a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Let him be alone for a little bit. Everybody, let's get in my sled. We're going to find this Elsa girl."


	6. Chapter Five

The four guardians stood in the living room in Elsa's apartment, looking around.

"All the lights are off," Tooth observed. "Perhaps she's already gone to bed."

"I will go check," North said, beginning to walk down the hallway and disappearing into the first room to his right. There was a crash and a "humph", then North reemerged from the room. "That was storage closet, not bedroom." He turned to the next door and opened it. His eyes scanned the small room. A bed and nightstand laid to his right, and a dresser on his left. He approached the bed, only to find it empty.

"She's not here." The guardians exchanged glances.

"But I don't understand. She should be here. Baby tooth said she saw Elsa coming back here an hour ago…" Tooth fluttered around the room in a panic.

"Where else could she have gone?"

When Elsa awoke she sat alone in the corner of a small dark room. She opened her eyes and slowly began to sit up. Her head began to spin, making her cringe and grunt. She raised her hand to her head to find a large bruised spot on the side. She brushed her hands along her now tattered blue dress and ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair. She took a deep breath. She could feel the icy fear rising up inside of her.

"Conceal, Elsa. Don't feel." she whispered to herself. Her blue eyes scanned the room. Where was she?

A deep laugh echoed through the room. "Oh poor Elsa," the voice said. Elsa cowered against the wall.

"W-who's there?"

The laugh sounded again. "A friend," it said, though it sounded all but friendly. "Poor little Elsa. So alone with those icy powers you've tried so hard to ignore."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Elsa said, but her voice began to falter.

"You can't hide from me. I know a lot about you, Elsa. There's something was missing from your life. Past memories you couldn't retrieve, an inexplicably missing past," the voice said. Elsa stayed silent, her heart pounding. "I know about your ice powers, too."

"I don't know what you mean," Elsa tried to lie, but she couldn't hide it. A small sheet of frost began to spread from the ground underneath her. She gasped in horror. Conceal… conceal… conceal…

"I know who you are, Elsa. I know the past that you don't. I can tell you everything. And I can tell you who is responsible for this." A figure emerged from the shadows. He was tall and dark with an ominous smirk painted on his face.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"The name's Pitch. If you want to know what went wrong, why you feel so empty. Why you feel like you don't belong. If you want to know more about your ice powers. There's one thing you've got to do for me. Only one thing. One thing to the man who did this all to you."

"What do you want?"

"Kill Jack Frost."


End file.
